The invention relates to a device for producing embroidery stitch data to be used to form embroidery stitches particularly by means of a computerized sewing machine.
It has been of usual practice that the maker of the embroidery stitch data producing device makes up and supplies the embroidery stitch data to the user so that the user may use such embroidery stitch data with a sewing machine capable of producing embroidery stitches or with an embroidering machine.
However it has become more conspicuous that the user himself or herself desires to make images as he or she pleases to represent the images in the embroidery stitches. Actually a device is now on sale in the market, which is provided with an image sensor to read the original image depicted on a paper by the user to thereby make the embroidery stitch data therefrom.
It is, however, difficult for such embroidery data producing device now on sale to produce the embroidery stitch data which may make the stitches of the image with a minimum number of thread changing times. For example, in case that the embroidery stitch data are produced for stitching a plurality of parts of the image with many thread colors without changing the thread during stitching at least one part, the user is required to make the original image per each of the parts to be read in by means of the scanner.
The present invention has been provided to eliminate such a troublesome work to be performed by the user.